Enterprises, such as businesses, often make use of information systems in their operations, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relationship management (CRM) systems, and supply chain management (SCM) systems. Such information systems typically manage large amounts of data about customers, suppliers, purchase orders, sales orders, production orders, material, and the like. ERP systems generally include predefined work flows, which may be visually presented to users of the system. ERP systems often make use of individual data objects in such visual presentations and in related operations. Such data objects may include any of the hundreds of business objects which may be useful in one or more applications, business environments, industries, and the like.